Uncertain Farewells
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: A monologue-type story from the beginning of LUNAR: Silver Star Story.


Uncertain Farewells

~*~

__

This is a little fic from the beginning of the Playstation game 'LUNAR: Silver Star Story.' It's about Luna's feelings as she leaves the village of Burg for the first time. So I hope you enjoy it.

~*~

I followed behind Alex as we said goodbye to his parents. We talked about the adventure ahead of us. 

"Do you think we'll get the Dragon Diamond?" I asked with excitement.

"Sure we will! Don't worry Luna, we'll get it. And we'll have fun, too!"

"You're right Alex." I smiled. He looked back at me and laughed. _'He has a nice laugh,'_ I thought for the thousandth time. He looked through the things his father had given him. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably about becoming a Dragonmaster, just like Dyne. 

Without a word, he handed me a small sling and a few pebbles.

"I don't think you want to use a sword, do you?" he asked. I shook my head and took the sling. Putting the pebbles in my pocket, I walked with the sling in my belt. We were off, we were ready to meet Ramus and leave. We walked over the familiar bridge that connected Alex's house to the rest of Burg. 

I passed all the houses and people. We spoke briefly. People told us that we should be practicing for the festival, but I calmly explained that we already had. 

With more reminders of the festival, I got worried. Would we be back in time for the festival? Everyone would be terribly disappointed in we weren't. People tell me I have a great singing voice. I think it's only complete with Alex accompanying me on his ocarina. We make a great team. 

Realizing that I had stopped, I ran to catch up with Alex. He was walking towards the weapon shop. He looked back at me and I gave him a puzzled look.

"I have a feeling that we may run into something that may not care about some kids carrying daggers and slings." I nodded as we went in to the shop.

"Hi Alex! Hi Luna!" the shop owner said to us. 

"Hello," I said. I stood in the doorway as Alex walked up to the counter.

"A sword, huh? You know, you really should be concentrating on the festival. 

"Yeah, yeah. We've had that conversation already," Alex said with a laugh. He took out some things the pouch at his belt. 

"Want to sell them?"

"Uh-huh." The shop owner took whatever was on the counter (I couldn't exactly see it from my position in the doorway) and handed Alex some silver. He then picked out a short sword and handed the silver back to the man. 

"Okay. Thank you, stop back any time!" With a final farewell, we left the shop. 

Navigating through the town of Burg isn't hard. It didn't take us but a few minutes to reach the place where Ramus had told us to meet him. And there he was. The same Ramus that Alex and I had known for a long time: slightly chubby, wanting adventure (or money, more likely), excited and impatient as ever.

"Oh, you're coming along Luna?" Ramus asked. I detected a hint of disappointment.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep you boys out of trouble!" I laughed.

"Shouldn't that be _my_ job?" Nall asked. The catlike creature giggled. 

"Yes, but you may need a little help."

"Nall always needs help," Ramus joked. "So let's go already!" Alex looked at me, and I did likewise. I mean, I looked at _him_. Then he turned his eyes to the sky above our village. I looked to the distance, to the house I grew up in. It was Alex's house, but his parents had been kind enough to take care of me.

I wondered how long we would be gone. Finding a Dragon Diamond could take anywhere from a few days to...

I assured myself half-heartedly that we _would_ return, and soon. Part of me wanted to stay behind. Actually, most of me wanted to stay. But something told me that there was some reason that I had to go. Something important was going to happen on this journey. I sighed. Pushing my hair behind my ears, I looked up at the blue sky. 

"If you two are done staring off at nothing, can we _please_ get going?" Ramus asked impatiently. I turned back to him and Alex, to the outside of the village. I had never left the village in my life. I was scared.

"Let's get going, Luna," Alex whispered. I nodded. "G'bye, Burg." Looking beyond the reaches of my home, I saw more than the mountains that surrounded our small town. Saying my good-byes to Burg, I saw adventure and excitement. I saw my destiny.

And I said hello to what was ahead.

~*~

__

Didya like it? I really hope so! E-mail me at [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]_ if you have any comments._

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



End file.
